


Silent Revelations

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I Swear Fealty To You [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss, when it happened, was unexpected. As was Clarke's desire to let the kiss consume her in totality, to fall into it, and breathe it into the very core of her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Revelations

The kiss, when it came, was unexpected.

It was a surprise.

The kiss started with the press of a smooth palm against the curve of Clarke’s jaw. It started with a tremble of hesitant fingers which curled around the base of her skull. It started with a sharply indrawn breath seconds before lips met lips.

The kiss thundered across Clarke’s nerve endings and burned through her senses until her fragmented mind could focus on nothing but the feeling of skin on skin. Lexa’s tongue skipped across Clarke’s bottom lip, probing the soft flesh, tasting Clarke’s skin. Clarke shuddered, sparks of delight—light and warm—dancing in her stomach, and lifted her hand to the crook of Lexa’s elbow to draw the woman in tighter. Clarke clutched at Lexa’s taller, sturdier, frame as the kiss washed over her system.

Clarke ached to fall into Lexa, to step closer until their skin meshed, to become one being with The Commander.

“I can’t,” Clarke gasped as she bent away from Lexa’s touch. Her fingers clamped around the fabric of Lexa’s jacket, unwilling to lose her anchor, even as her body swayed away from the woman. “Not yet.” 

The kiss might have been a surprise, Clarke thought as she looked into Lexa’s gentle and understanding eyes, but it wasn’t an unwelcome one.


End file.
